The Freak and The KIller
by MoonlightTheKiller
Summary: Sunshine is the artistic nerd in the back of the class whose wardrobe is limited only to the colors black, purple, and white. A freshman in high-school, she is shocked to learn that the notorious Jeff the Killer is now taken residence in her town. And he's also taken notice of her...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

"SUNSHINE! WAKE UP ITS TIME FOR SCHOOL!" my mother bellowed from the kitchen downstairs.

"Ugh…. I'M UP!" I groaned opening my tiered eyes and slowly rising up from my comfortable bed.

_Now I know what your thinking, why in the world would a mother name her child Sunshine? And to be honest, I'm not exactly sure why either, though I assume it has something to do with me dirty blonde hair._

Finally mustering up enough energy to move off of my bed, I stood and began to pick out my outfit for today.

_One thing you need to understand about me, is that my personality is the complete opposite of what my name implies. Most people after hearing my name expect me to be this sweet, innocent and happy girl with a bubbly personality who only wears the brightest of colors, but in reality they are dead wrong. _

_I'm the sarcastic, introverted type whose love for Doctor Who, Sherlock Holmes, and Creepypasta is only surpassed by my love of art. Often I'm also mistaken for the Emo or Gothic type of girl due to my wardrobe choices, which mainly consist of black, white, and purple._

Finally, I finished picking my outfit out and changed. I looked myself over in the mirror once I finished. _Purple scarf, a black tee, white skinny jeans, and knee high purple converse…. Perfect._

After rushing through my breakfast and briskly brushing my teeth and hair, I grabbed my TARDIS messenger bag and ran out the door.

_Here we go… _I thought as I began the twenty-minute stroll to school.

When I entered the school's courtyard I noticed everybody was a bit on-edge, and as I walked I kept hearing the same name in various unrelated conversations.

"Jeff"

_Who's Jeff? Is he a student? Did somebody die? Well, if they were being as moronic as most kids here I wouldn't be supri- _

"HEY MOONLIGHT!" somebody behind me yelled pulling me out of my thoughts.

As I turned around I felt myself being tackled in a warm embrace. _ Lilac._

"Moonlight, did you hear about what happened!? There was a murder! One of the football players was MURDERED last night! She said incredulously.

_My friend Lilac had always been an eccentric one, as well as hyper. She was a staggering 5ft 8, and towered over my petite 5ft 3 frame. Her hair today was jet black with neon purple tips that just barley reached her shoulders, and she was wearing a Sherlocked shirt with black skinny jeans. She was my very first friend because she wasn't put off by insanity and nerdy/gothic exterior, and even gave me the nickname "Moonlight" because she said it fit my personality better._

"A murder? Here? Are you sure….?" I enquired.

"Yeah! Can you Believe it! That total jerk Daren was found on the football field this morning completely gutted! Isn't that crazy!" she said.

_I gave her a puzzled look; why did this all sound so familiar? I could have sworn I had heard of a similar story before, but where? _

Before I could question her further the bell rang, and I ran to my studio art class.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Classes passed somewhat faster than usual and soon school was over and everyone was headed to lunch. Looking around I saw that Lilac was already sitting with her orchestra friends and wasn't going to be able to pay me any mind. I sighed to myself and walked out of the school and began to walk home.

One thing that I enjoyed about being able to walk home by myself was the silence that accompanied me. Today though, I wanted to walk through the wooded path that I always passed on my way to and from home. Turning abruptly on my heel, I began to descend into the dimly lit forest.

_Why do I feel like Lilac hadn't finished what she was telling me? Something just doesn't fit. I mean sure I read a lot of Creepypasta, but that doesn't mean I automatically know who this "Jeff" I- _I stopped in my tracks, and I felt my eyes widen.

"Oh my god… IM A FREAKING MORON!" I exclaimed to myself surprised at my own obliviousness.

_Jeff the Killer, my favorite Creepypasta, and I didn't make the connection til' just now, I feel ashamed almost._ I smiled, and began to laugh. _To anybody who heard me, I probably sounded like Jeff himself, but I didn't care. Only when I was alone could I let any of the true insanity I felt come out. Even as a toddler I knew I was messed up mentally, and I knew what would happen if others found out; to survive and avoid a padded white cell, I kept it under lock and key within my own head._

_Not even my parents knew._

Still chuckling, I said to myself:

"Jeff the Killer, that's bloody BRILLIANT!" I said happily, my voice clearly void of my normal right state of mind. I smiled.

I heard a loud rustle behind me, and instinctively began to pull my insanity back in and regain my composure. My giggling ceased and I turned to look for the source of the sound. I also began to get the paranoid feeling of being watched.

"If your one of the pricks from school trying to make fun of me, I swear to god I will beat you to death with my sketch book!" I proclaimed loudly while holding the hardcover book over my head.

I heard a deep maniacal chuckling, and a boy stepped out of the bushes….

Jeff's POV: (beginning when Sunshine walked into the woods)

_Those idiotic high-school students should be getting out soon, and then party can finally start_ I thought, my already large smile beginning to get bigger.

_That moronic football jock put up much less of a fight then I thought, but maybe today will be different.. Maybe I'll get a good fighter-_

Before I could finish my thoughts, I heard the unmistakable sound of leaves crunching under footsteps. Somebodies coming… hehehe…..

Quickly and quietly I hid in the dense and concealing plant life.

_So whenever they get close, I'll jump out and- no… that's not very fun. Maybe I'll scare them, until fear absolutely destroys them, and when they've finally broken.._

_I'll make them go to sleep._ I thought finally formulating a plan of attack.

The person began to come into view. It was a young girl, probably a freshman. She looked very delicate and easy to over power. _Boring. _she also looked deep in thought.

She suddenly stopped and her eyes widened.

_Shit, did she already see m-_ once again my train of thought was cut off.

"Oh my god… IM A FREAKING MORON!" she yelled to nobody in particular. A wide smile found itself on her face and she began to laugh. She sounded eerily similar to.. Me. The same hint of insanity in her voice. It gradually began to lessen until she spoke again.

"Jeff the Killer, that's bloody BRILLIANT!" she shouted. I froze. _Did she see me? How did she know that it was me? Who in the hell is this girl?! _My shock combined with my confusion caused me to drop my knife.

She immediately stopped laughing and that crazed glint in her eye disappeared. _Interesting…_

She began turning all around looking for me, causing me to laugh internally. She looked annoyed and frustrated as she shouted an empty threat and held her large sketchbook over her head. _How cute. This should be an even more entertaining kill than I thought._

Letting that thought cloud my mind, I stood and revealed myself to who would soon be my next victim.


End file.
